


Ash

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Skeleton Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	Ash

掘开那口棺木的时候凛雪鸦没有一点负罪感。

他闻到土腥气。棺木浮出一角，边缘一排锈蚀的黑色长钉深而紧，仿佛对里面的人有什么刻骨铭心的深仇大恨。

他几乎没费什么力气就撬开了。

棺底静静躺着一副白骨。棺材就是拿来装死人的，这没什么好吃惊，令他大皱眉头的是棺材漏了，半具骨架都掩在土里，脏兮兮的，裹着破碎的皮革和布料；也许还有灰尘、青苔和腐殖层的其他颗粒，但绝不会不该存在的东西，比如分解了一半的皮肉——他算好了时间。

这副骨架很大，看得出生前是个高大的男人；却瘦，因为少了皮囊的缘故。他比划了一下。奇怪，杀无生那么大的身量，化为白骨后竟比他还瘦上几分。他想摸摸看，可失去筋络和肌肉连结的白骨很脆弱，指尖堪堪触到便零零落落散了一地，像无声的拒绝。

原来无生有这么脆弱。

他用一种近乎苛责的眼光端详着这副白骨：肩膀太宽不够匀称，肱骨因多年运剑略有变形，胸口正中央的肋骨断了几根；幸而脊椎不曾弯折，捡拾起来不至于麻烦。他亲眼见过许多人生前低得太久，死后骨头烂进地里捡都捡不起来。

他有点失望，毕竟在他的印象里，无生该是更漂亮一些的。

魑翼不安分地抖动笨重的头骨，空洞的眼窝对着他。他轻声呵斥了一声，把骨头一块块捡起来，用烈酒洗净了，再一块块串好。颈骨三十三块，胸骨十二对，四肢一百二十六根……对于无生他一向有耐心，和亲手筑起铜墙铁壁又亲手拆毁一样有耐心。

最后，他小心翼翼地把那颗头骨捧起来。

头骨棱角分明，眉弓凌厉、颧骨偏高，若还活着，定是一副肃杀样貌，捧在他手心里，却像一颗迷茫的陶俑。

“你在想什么？”他轻声问，随即为口误感到抱歉。世人不会思考，无生也不会思考，死了之后更不会，那他就要用自己装满这颗空空如也的头颅。“啊，我知道了，你一定在想这个……” 他把项圈解下来——无生不喜欢在做爱时自己身上有除他以外的任何东西，哪怕只是一根项圈，他都记得——扯开衣襟把那颗头骨按在怀里，一只柔软的胸脯深深嵌进骷髅冰冷的眼眶，把艳情塞满它的脑髓。

骷髅胯下空荡荡，欲望专属活人，死后甚至留不下一根骨头。他用活人的二两欲望贴着髋骨忘情扭动，好奇如果无生看得见，脸上又会露出什么样的表情？玩味？屈辱？暴怒？还是只有沉默……

舌骨在剧烈的摇晃中掉下来，孤零零落进胸骨里，扯开一张忧郁的笑脸，被他用舌尖挑起含住，无生曾这样形容和他接吻的感觉：像被蛇喂下一枚毒果。他把手骨贴在自己颈侧，让指骨一节一节扼住脖子，想象这是无生的手，强迫自己和他做爱……但无生会这么温柔吗？十根细细的手指轻轻搭在颈侧像一圈无害的装饰，感觉不到有力的脉搏……不对，每次和无生做完他后面的肉都会翻开来，像一处无法愈合的伤口——本就存在的伤口，但无生第一个发现并占有了它。他掐自己的脖子时也一向用力，恨不得把他做进坟墓里一样。

现在坟墓里的又是谁呢？

这场博弈他赢得彻底，败者丧心又丧命，合理更合情，何况那个人是那样可笑地信任他，附和着自己根本不懂的只言片语，百折不挠地崇拜他、依赖他、爱——

他闭上眼睛，忽然感到不能忍受。杀无生是个无药可救的庸人，除了那一点乏善可陈的天赋外和众生别无二致，这他一直清楚，可那又怎么样？这是他的。

他的。

而现在他的所有物逃走了，以死亡这样决绝的方式，连一点挽回的余地都不留给自己，连一点告饶的甜言蜜语都懒得再听。

他把那截舌骨吐出来，晶亮的唾液包裹着它，不像死人的尸骨，倒像一件玲珑的玉器。过去暑气难耐的时候他教无生含住一块凉玉，又吻着他争抢，这样的游戏他们能玩一下午，玩到口干舌燥，每一回都是他赢，最后他的舌头代替玉石被夺走厮磨，投降得称心如意。那时候无生多喜欢他，绝对忍受不了这条舌头那样卖力地讨好自己。

他难耐地呻吟出声。他太久没有纵欲了，仅是被硬物摩擦都能激起本能的快感，可他的心里什么都没有，他不是站在山巅俯瞰，而是身处空巷，阴郁地窥视着那些欢腾的面孔却感受不到一丝温度，甚至有些困惑。

过去不是这样的。过去……过去他是怎么捱过来的？无生会揽着他，滚烫的手掌沿着脊椎慢慢抚下去，一遍又一遍，直到他主动投怀送抱。他讨厌被当作宠物对待，却喜欢身体自发产生的热度，像终于明白活着的感觉。

死的不该是他……

他的喘息越来越急促，情不自禁托起搂在胸前的骷髅凑在唇边亲吻。可怖的狞笑着的齿列没有浇熄他的欲望一丝一毫，反加剧了眩晕感。他在迷乱中迅速沉没，既不能呼吸也不能抵抗，一浪高过一浪的潮水正从内外交击，将他拖入真空与失重……

魑翼不耐烦地刨着地，喷出一个响鼻，冷漠地打量着这个对着死人发情的人类。

方才他在一无所有中到达了高潮，像一场孤独的狂欢，旁观者是一头魔物，而佐证只有裤子上星星点点的白斑。

连快感都像是凭空捏造出来的。

没有无生的高潮很无聊，无生也很无聊，所有人都很无聊。他想自己再也不能回忆起活着是什么感觉了。

都怪无生。

“你偷走了我的东西，”他面无表情地说着，“我要把它拿回来。”

他从指间点起琉璃珠大小的火焰，落在腐朽的人骨上，竟燃起冲天火光。

他睁大眼睛，被火光刺得流泪也要竭力看清在火中盘旋的阴影。可这不是涅槃，从鬼火里飞不出凤凰，只有遍地残灰。

尸骨焚尽后他拈起一撮骨灰，想混入烟草，从此肺腔中都是那个人的味道。想了想，又作罢了。

他闭上眼睛，让自己回到那个夏日的黄昏，不远处传来刺鼻的血腥气混合着飞扬的黄沙，一两声金铁交击中传来嘶哑的质问，他坐在城头转动手腕，想要将烟灰倾倒在杀无生身上。

余烬飘飘洒洒，尚未落下，转瞬就被风吹散了。

一如多年前，那抹烟灰未能落在他的身上。


End file.
